


==> Didn't I, Karkles?

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Dirk Strider (Minor), Everyone Needs A Hug, Group hugs please, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Karkat Vantas, Sadstuck, Songfic, Terezi Pyrope (Minor) - Freeform, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadstuck from [S] Cascade if, after Dave, Dirk, and Terezi deal with the Noirs, they find Karkat. Based on Mumford and Sons' "Little Lion Man" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLJf9qJHR3E), I would suggest playing it in the background while reading the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Didn't I, Karkles?

He ran over to where you stood, his red cape flowing out behind him. You stood triumphantly near the rope-tied Clover, smirking at Dave. You could imagine him rolling his eyes at you from here, but dammit, beating the luckiest bastard in Paradox Space on your own was big. Even Vriska would be jealous of his luck.

"Hey, Karkles," he calls out, "did you catch a cue ball?" You sigh at the stupid as fuck nickname- _Where did he even get it from, dammit, what was Terezi telling him_ \- but smile anyway.

"Dave, do not call me fucking Karkles. It's fucking embarrassing." You walk forward to meet him and hug him, anyhow. You stand together for a moment, like that, until Terezi and Dirk come up over the hill near you. They seem to be talking about something, probably shitty taste in glasses, but before you can ask them what, a bright light appears behind you.

You turn back to see a taller member of the Felt with a minigun and a ridiculous dark green hat- Quarters, you think? You could've sworn he was dead or something, but there he was in Clover's place. Shit. Clover's place. Clover was gone, then, and this guy was here? A small gold coin rolled around his feet, with Clover's head on it.

Quarters raised the gun- _This is not ending well , what the fuck why can't I move, move, goddammit, stupid body, fucking move!_ \- and took a shot at you. _Fuck, I'm... Not dead?_

Dave's chest was riddled with large circular bullet holes, his breathing shaky. "Hey, Karkles. Time powers worked for once, ha."

"No, no, Dave, what- What the fuck did you do?"

He smirks as if nothing is going on, as if he's not dying on the ground in your fucking arms, as if he didn't just save you, as if- He winces as you pull him closer to you.

"Vantas, don't sweat it. My bad. Next time I'll try not to die."

"Dave, do not you fucking dare leave me here. You are going to fucking live, this wasn't heroic, it was just nice, and it was ineffective anyway, you didn't need to, we can get Jane to save you, and-" you rant hysterically. "Just don't leave!" you yell through tears now streaming down your face. "You can't! You can't..."

He takes a ragged breath and draws himself up. He places a kiss on your lips and whispers to you, "I saved you though, didn't I, Karkles?"

 

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I_ _really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my..._

**Author's Note:**

> iM SORRY  
> i was sad too  
> Also, I would love some constructive criticism.


End file.
